militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ambrosio Guillen
|death_date= |birth_place= La Junta, Colorado |death_place= KIA in Korea |placeofburial= Fort Bliss National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Medal of Honor recipient |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= c. 1947–1953 |rank= Staff Sergeant |commands= |unit= 2nd Battalion, 7th Marines |battles= Korean War |awards= Medal of Honor (1953) }} Staff Sergeant Ambrosio Guillen (December 7, 1929 – July 25, 1953) was a United States Marine who was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor—the United States' highest military honor—for his heroic actions and sacrifice of life during the Korean War, two days before the ceasefire. He was responsible for turning an overwhelming enemy attack into a disorderly retreat. Biography Ambrosio Guillen was born on December 7, 1929 in La Junta, Colorado. He came from a Mexican American family and grew up in El Paso, Texas.Chapter Twenty Two Guillen enlisted in the United States Marine Corps at the age of 18. He completed recruit training at San Diego, California, and was assigned to the 7th Marines. Later he was chosen for Sea School, and after graduation, served after on the USS Curtiss. Following his tour of sea duty, he was appointed a drill instructor at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot, San Diego. As a drill instructor, he trained two honor platoons and was given a Letter of Appreciation by his Commanding General. In that letter, MajGen John T. Walker observed that "your success in training these two platoons has demonstrated your outstanding ability as a leader." That ability was proved in combat soon after SSgt Guillen arrived in Korea. On July 25, 1953, while defending a forward outpost, near Songuch-on, against hostile fire, he and his platoon were able to put the enemy in retreat. During the fighting, Guillen was mortally wounded. For his heroic leadership and sacrifice of life, he was awarded the Medal of Honor. After the truce, his body was escorted to the United States by his brother, who had been serving in the Far East with the Army. SSgt Guillen was buried in Texas on October 20, 1953, at Fort Bliss National Cemetery. His Medal or Honor was presented to his parents by the Secretary of the Navy Charles S. Thomas at ceremonies in his office on August 18, 1954. The Ambrosio Guillen Texas State Veterans Home in El Paso is named in his honor, as is Guillen Middle School in the El Paso Independent School District. Medal of Honor citation The President of the United States in the name of The Congress takes pride in presenting the MEDAL OF HONOR posthumously to STAFF SERGEANT AMBROSIO GUILLEN UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS for service as set forth in the following CITATION: For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while serving as a platoon Sergeant of Company F, Second Battalion, Seventh Marines, First Marine Division (Reinforced), in action against enemy aggressor forces in Korea on July 25, 1953. Participating in the defense of an outpost forward of the main line of resistance, Staff Sergeant Guillen maneuvered his platoon over unfamiliar terrain in the face of hostile fire and placed his men in fighting positions. With his unit pinned down when the outpost was attacked under cover of darkness by an estimated force of two enemy battalions supported by mortar and artillery fire, he deliberately exposed himself to the heavy barrage and attacks to direct his men in defending their positions and personally supervise the treatment and evacuation of the wounded. Inspired by his leadership, the platoon quickly rallied and engaged the enemy force in fierce hand-to-hand combat. Although critically wounded during the course of the battle, Staff Sergeant Guillen refused medical aid and continued to direct his men throughout the remainder of the engagement until the enemy was defeated and thrown into disorderly retreat. Succumbing to his wounds within a few hours, Staff Sergeant Guillen, by his outstanding courage and indomitable fighting spirit, was directly responsible for the success of his platoon in repelling a numerically superior enemy force. His personal valor reflects the highest credit upon himself and enhances the finest traditions of the United States Naval Service. He gallantly gave his life for his country. /S/ DWIGHT D. EISENHOWER See also *List of Korean War Medal of Honor recipients *List of Hispanic Medal of Honor recipients *Hispanics in the United States Marine Corps References : * * External links *Ambrosio Guillen Texas State Veterans Home Category:1929 births Category:1953 deaths Category:United States Marine Corps Medal of Honor recipients Category:People from El Paso, Texas Category:United States Marines Category:American military personnel killed in the Korean War Category:Korean War recipients of the Medal of Honor Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal